Risenbol Rampage!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: hi, my name is Winry Rockbell, and this is the story on how I met a mysterious young girl name Sora and how my life was changed forever...


**MC:** wow this series is getting somewhere, never thought i'd make this far.

 **Sora:** no, no, A thousand times NO! i am not gonna let you doom someone else to my fate!

 **MC:** Tough...Coconuts!

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"Risenbol Rampage!"

(i do not own Digimon or Fullmetal Alchemist!)

 **(Risenbol...Winry's POV)**

i did not ask for this, on the run from the State Alchemists with a Werewolf as a friend...

What i wanted was to be on the run from the State with a Werewolf as a friend _**AND**_ a Gun!

But i'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Winry Rockbell and this is the tale of how i was Cursed and Blessed at the same time.

about a week ago, my grandma and i took in a young drifter girl, she had auburn hair hidden mostly under a blue helmet, she wore a yellow tub top and blue jeans, she had the most beautifull brown eyes i have ever seen, i couldn't take my eyes off them!

she was to stay a few weeks with us, however, she had one condittion, that on nights, epecially during a full moon, she was not to be disturbed under any circomstance.

we agreed, and for a while things were calm, Boring as hell, but calm.

that's when the murders started...

people were reported to have been slaughtered, and the State Alchimists were stumped, the victoms looked as if they were the victom of an animal attack! and thus Mustang and Edward deemed it as such..

...But i knew better.

Grandma thought i was sick, Ed though i was nuts, and Al though i was just working too hard...but i knew that that girl was the one who killing those people.

one day i finally got to guts to ask her if she was responsible, she nodded yes, knowing that i was dead serious.

this girl, Sora was her name, told me all about what happened to her, how she was hunting down the creature who made her this way, all the people she met, the places she has been, it was like a Fairy tale and a horror novel in one, Needless to say i was quite facinated, i promised her that i would help her any way i could.

she was quite interested in my work with Auto-Mail, and many of my inventions, finally, somone who gets me!

However, things got a bit problomatic...

Lt. Hawkeye followed Sora's trail of carnage right to our doorstep, lucky for us, Grandma shooed her away with a broom, but i had to get Sora away from them, i knew what the state does with anything not human...

...and as long as i lived, it will not happen to her.

For three days, we remained hidden, i saw Sora transform for the first time, i felt bad seeing her in so much pain, but instead of seeing a monster, i saw somthing amazing, her fur was so soft, her yellow eyes glowed like lights in the city and for some reason, she did not attack me!

a few days later though, Sora got the scent of who she was looking for, she told me her name was Fluffy, i giggled, she told me to not let the name fool me, Fluffy was a cold, sadistic bitch who only found joy in killing anything that moved.

we continued onward until we went into the sewers, where a Tall, silver haired girl was waiting for us.

Luckly for us, it was a full moon, and the two transformed and fought while i watched out for Mustang and the others, and speak of the devil, they showed up, guns and all.

i stood my ground and told them to leave Sora be, Mustang pointed the gun and told me that if i didn't leave, i would be an acomplace to murder, i still stood my ground.

Hawkeye's eyes widened, she screamed and told me to look out!

I still stood still, not letting those bastards near Sora...but maybe i should have, beacuse the minute i said that, the silver wolf pounced on me

AHHHHHHH!

then things went black...

next thing i knew i was in the hospital, and Sora was sitting by my bed, when she saw that i was still alive, she cried blaming herself for getting me involved.

i then noticed the bandages on my neck, Sora said that Fluffy sunk her jaws into me, and that it was a miracle that i was alive, but she was still wrapped with guilt.

She then said that she was leaving tonight and wanted me to come with her, i asked why.

she then explained that if i was bitten by people like Sora, i become llike them.

my mind went blank, i...i'm...a...Werewolf?

Sora nodded, she told me that it wasn't safe for me to be around my familly and friends.

and so, i packed my things, while Sora explained things to Grandma and Ed.

Ed did not take it very well...and that was me and Sora's cue to run like hell!

and that's that, as of last night, i am a Werewolf, and i left everything i held dear to me behind...

...And i would do it all again if i could!

THE END...?

 **MC:** now Winry joins Sora in her Adventures! YAY!

 **Sora:** you...Jerk! you are enjoying this are you?

 **MC:** yup...

 **Winry:** i'm kinda okay with this...

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
